


Rocky Horror

by sabershadowkat



Series: The Woman of His Dreams [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Rocky Horror

Spike carefully put his light weight robe on, then his duster on top, belting it at the waist. He didn't want to ruin the body makeup he had spent an hour applying. Walking quickly to the door, he paused to call out to Buffy. 

"I'm going over to Joe's for the poker game," Spike said, shifting from foot to foot. His still pale hands were twisting the doorknob. 

Buffy walked to him from the kitchen and kissed his cheek. She had come up from Sunnydale for a two week visit, but knew ahead of time that he'd be going out on this night. "Have fun," she said. 

"I should be back around 3," Spike said, opening the door. "Don't wait up." 

"Ok," Buffy said agreeably. She smiled as he practically ran down the stairs. Shutting the door, Buffy leaned against it and smiled, her eyes dancing with devilish glee about what she was going to do. 

 

*****

 

After stopping briefly to finish putting the body makeup on his face and hands, Spike knocked on his friend's door. 

"Spike! C'mon in," Joe said, wearing only a pair of white briefs, socks and shoes. 

"Howdy, mate," Spike said, entering the apartment and shedding his coat and robe all in one. He greeted his other friends sitting around the table in various costumes. Grabbing a beer, Spike joined in the annual pre-Rocky Horror Fest activities. 

The week before, at a poker game, the seven friends decided to go together to this year's Rocky Horror Fest, one as each character. Joe wrote the character's name on slips of paper and they each drew from the hat. Spike was Rocky Horror, hence the body makeup over his pale form. 

"I hate to say this, Mike," Spike said, leaning back in his chair. "You make one ugly Janet." 

Mike glowered at him from under his wig. "Just you wait, Spike. Next year, it's your turn." 

Spike laughed and propped one gold booted foot on the table. "I'm not that unlucky." 

The seven poker buddies continued to drink and goof around until close to midnight. With liquid courage in their systems, they proceeded to the theater, joining other costumed revelers. 

 

*****

 

Buffy entered the theater shortly before midnight, video camera in hand. She knew from Spike that vampires could be taped because the process didn't require mirrors like cameras did. Smiling to herself, Buffy focused on the door and taped people entering the theater. 

Spike had tried to be clever, hiding all mention of this year's festival from her, but Buffy had intercepted a phone call from Joe about the pre-Fest party. 

Buffy almost gave herself away when Spike and troupe arrived at the theater, singing at the top of their drunk lungs. *He looks kinda sexy,* Buffy thought as she zoomed in on Spike. *Wait a sec, he isn't that dark,* she thought as she panned the camera from head to toe. *Must be makeup.* 

After the group of friends entered the auditorium, Buffy shut off the camera and walked in, positioning herself so she could record anything interesting. 

 

*****

 

Spike let himself into his apartment as quietly as he could. Dropping the keys on the table, he shed his duster and went to take a shower. 

A towel around his waist, Spike opened the door to the bathroom to the sound of the television. Puzzled, since no one was on the couch, Spike walked over to the set. When he saw his friends and what had to be himself on the screen in costume, he collapsed onto the couch, astonished. 

Buffy had been watching him from the dark kitchen. Chuckling, she joined Spike on the couch. "Have a good poker game?" she asked innocently. 

Spike's liquor-addled brain tried to think of a witty come back, but all he could do was stare open-mouthed at her. 

Buffy couldn't contain it anymore. She burst out laughing. 

"Very funny, pet," Spike finally said, leaning back on the couch, watching his antics on the screen. If he could blush, his face would be redder than a stoplight. 

"Care to join me in the bedroom, Rocky?" Buffy asked, batting her eyes. She jumped up and ran squealing as Spike chased after her, intent on extracting payback. 

Just another typical evening for the 'Creature of the Night.'

 

End


End file.
